


The Bliss Will Set You Free

by Lucky107



Series: The Seventh Born [9]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: The Hope County Jail has become an asylum for victims of the Bliss.





	The Bliss Will Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Cameron Burke's rendition of Oh The Bliss. I don't even know _why_ they recorded those lines.
> 
> The Marshal ripped my heart out.

The sun is high at noon, but there’s an autumn nip in the air.

Roberta strolls hand-in-hand with Cameron Burke across the prison courtyard on what marks their very first trip outside since their return from the Bliss.

For the moment she relishes in the warmth that dances across her skin and tries hard not to think about the lurch in her partner’s step, a lurch that’s painfully obvious even at a distance. Each foot he places in front of the other is shaken and unsteady.

Mechanical.

Just like an angel.

The Hope County Jail has become an asylum for victims of the Bliss, but it’s becoming more evident with each passing day that they may never get Cameron back.

He heaves an audible sigh part-way through the third lap of the yard, evidence of his exhaustion, so they take a seat on an old wooden bench in the shade. It proves to be chilly, but it’s a welcome change after walking out in the sun.

“I can’t lose you again, Cam. I _won’t_ ,” Roberta begins as she places her hand upon his knee. “Where you go, I go. You understand? God, what ever happened to Missoula? We were going to get out of this place, go somewhere where nobody knows our names.”

But the marshal just stares at that hand, unseeing.

Whatever remains of the Cameron Burke she once knew is locked away somewhere deep inside his mind, suppressed by the effects of the Bliss.

“You gotta take that shot for me—”

“No drugs.” It’s the same mantra as the last time and Cameron’s eyes travel upwards slowly until they meet hers. A look of fear lingers there. He’s terrified at the prospect. “I don’t need—”

“You _do_ ,” she says and she squeezes her hand around his knee. “You need _help_ , Cam. More than I can give. You’re… you’re lost right now, but I can _feel_ you in there…”

Roberta leans up then to capture his lips in a kiss.

It’s chaste.

Cameron offers little more than a bewildered stare in return until she breaks the kiss, distraught.

“—I _know_ you can feel me, too.”

His hand comes up to cup her face at these words, brushing a large thumb along her cheekbone, and for a split second the man looking back into her eyes is not a stranger. But his hand falls away, fingers trailing through her dark hair in one long, mechanic motion that sends a cold shiver down Roberta’s spine.

Cameron’s hand finds hers on his knee and, though not without some difficulty, he weaves their fingers together just as he had on that night in Missoula. 

“There’s a fire burning warm,” he says, clumsy and robotic. “You’ll find it if you follow me…”

Roberta leans into his shoulder and cries.


End file.
